VP chat room
by pandamanda90
Summary: i got a bored so i did a chat room.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I got bored while thinking of ideas for my other story. **

**So I decided to do a short chat room story. ENJOY IT **

**Little-dhapire-goddess—rose**

**Luvs-the-attic—Lisa**

**Pyro—christian**

**No-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here—adrian**

**I-love-butterflies—mystery guy**

**Little-dhapire-goddess has sighed in**

**Luvs-the-attic has sighed in**

_Little-dhampire-goddess: hey liss_

_Luvs-the-attic: hey rose, what you up to_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: not much lis, how about you_

_Luvs-the-attic: I'm bored……_

**Pyro has sighed in**

_Pyro: hey lis, hey rose. Lisa I luv your name_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: pyro how original Christian_

_Pyro: you would think so _

_Little-dhampire-goddess: I do think so_

_Luvs-the-attic: stop you to_

_Pyro and little-dhampire-goddess: ok lis _

**No-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here has sighed in**

_No-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: hey guys_

_All says: hey Adrian_

_No-need-to-worry-sexy-is-here: what's every1 up 2_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: well Lisa is bored…..christian name is so original and I do think so!_

_Luvs-the-attic: rose I said stop_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: fine!_

_No-need-to-worry-sexy-is-here: some1 a bit moody..rose?_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: shut it Adrian before I shut for you_

_Pyro: fight,fight,fight_

_Luvs-the-attic: why do I always have to be the mature 1_

_No-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: you know love me_

_Little-dhampire-goddess:k Adrian you asked for it no sex for 2weeks_

_Pyro and luve-the-attic saye: ooohhhhhh….._

_No-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: rose that's not nice, take it back_

_Pyro and luvs-the-attic **waiting suspensefully**_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: no_

_No-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: I'm serious rose take it back or you will regret it_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: how would I regret it Adrian??_

_No-need-to-worry-sexy-is-here: fine you choice, I'm moving back to court_

_Pyro and luv-the-attic: that's harsh _

_Little-dhampir-goddess: fine**running away crying**_

**Little-dhapire-goddess has sighed off**

_Luvs-the-attic: way to go Adrian ur such a jerk_

_Pyro: that wasn't cool bro_

_No-need-to-worry-sexy-is-here: I can play dirty too_

_Luvs-the-attic: go after her Adrian_

_No-need-to-worry-sexy-is-here: fine, where do you think she'll be_

_Luvs-the-attic: first try her room, then the pond or the cabin and maybe your room she may be getting revenge._

**No-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here has sighen off**

_Pyro: those 2 fight rough some times_

_Luvs-the-attic: g2g rose is here bye Christian. Meet me at the attic in 1 hour_

_Pyro: sure thing lis, bye_

**Luvs-the-attic has sighed off**

_Pyro: I like pie, I like pie with cherrys in them._

**i-love-butterflies has sighed in**

_I-love-butterflies: hey Christian_

_Pyro: who is this???_

_i-love-butterflies: I like pie too_

_pyro: answer the question_

_i-love-butterflies: I like pie with cream on top ;)_

_pyro: freaking out_

**pyro has sighed off**

_i-love-butterflies: damn….._


	2. Chapter 2

**Little-dhapire-goddess—rose**

**Luvs-the-attic—Lisa**

**Pyro—christian**

**No-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here—adrian**

**I-love-butterflies—mystery guy**

**Little-dhampire-goddess **

**Luvs-the-attic**

**Pyro**

**No-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here**

**i-love-butterflies**

**has all sighed in**

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: rose I couldn't find last night where were u_

_little-dhampire-goddess: none of ur business _

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: rose I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said, come back to me_

_little-dhampire-goddess: fine u wanna know where I was I'll tell u, I was with jesse_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: WHAT???? ROSE HOW COULD YOU!_

_Pyro and luvs-the-attic: rose tell him the truth_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: fine! I was with lis last night ALL night_

_No-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: u need to apologize_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: ur the 1 that started it_

_Luve-the-attic: come on guys just make up already please_

_Little-dhampire-goddess and no-need-2-sexy-is-here: NO _

_i-love-butterflies:__Every time I go to dinner  
it seems like I'm getting a little bit thinner  
I'll sit down at the breakfast table  
I can talk, but they're not able  
When I look at them I find  
there's a single question on their mind.  
I wish it could go back to the way it was  
its not easy no because... _

_My whole family thinks I'm gay  
I guess its always been that way.  
Maybe its cause of the way I walk,  
that makes them think that I like...boys _

_The g**d*** question just wont go away  
cause I get asked every single day  
but the way they ask it is no disguise,  
like "How was your day? Do you like to kiss guys?"  
This is the worst, baby this was my fear  
Now their opinions are crystal clear. _

_My whole family now is shocked,  
I'm in the closet and the door is locked.  
Now my glory days are gone,  
I was John Elway now I'm Elton John. _

_My whole family now suspects,  
That watching SpongeBob had side-effects.  
But I'm not gay and that's what I said,  
If I'm gay then god strike me dead. _

_Just cause I go to an all-guys school,  
Doesn't mean Justin Timberlake makes me drool.  
When I go outside, what do I see?  
The clouds in the sky spell "F-A-G" _

_I think that God might think I'm gay,  
What does he know anyway.  
My grandma gave me a present just last year,  
and the card said, "Happy Birthday queer!" _

_My whole family thinks I'm "fab"  
There's a guys butt, hey Bo, take a stab!  
Why doesn't he get women, there's no other way,  
Its cause I'm lanky, not cause I'm gay. _

_Just cause I'm afraid of the snow,  
Or my favorite color is, the rainbow.  
I don't mean to yell but I fear I must,  
Cause I'm losing the people that I thought I could trust. _

_Even my boyfriend thinks I'm gay...just kidding _

_You all probably think I'm gay,  
Man this song is counterproductive...  
la la la la la... _

_Cause my whole family thinks I'm gay,  
What am I suppose to say?  
Baby you gotta see right through the haze,  
Easy-Bake oven was just a phase. _

_My whole family thinks I'm queer,  
That is all I ever hear,  
But I've been as straight as a ramp,  
If you don't count Bible camp. _

_Every1 laughing historically _

_Little-dhampire-goddess: who is this guy??_

_Pyro: he's a freak_

_Luvs-the-attic: that;s not nice christian_

_Pryo: seriuosly I was on last night when every1 decided to leave and he showed up he know's my name and that I like pie with cherry's_

_No-need-to-worry-seexy-is-here: rose I luv u forgive me_

_Little-dhampire-godddess: ok adrian I forgive u, luv u 2 _

_i-love-butterflies: I do I do I do like pie_

_luvs-the –attic: r u a spirit user too_

_i-love-butterflies: no I'm a fragment of ur imagination_

_everyone: **backing away slowly**_

_i-love-butterflies: is every1 leaving?_

_Everyone:** running away now**_

_i-love-butterflies: damn…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Little-dhampire-goddess—rose**

**Luvs-the-attic—Lisa**

**Pyro-christian**

**No-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here—adrian**

**i-love-butterflies—mystery guy**

**and introducing**

**gaurdian4life—alberta**

**little-dhampire-goddess**

**luvs-the-attic**

**pyro**

**no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here**

**have sighed in**

_luvs-the-attic: that guy was really weird but the song was hilarious_

_little-dhampire-goddess: I know……_

_pyro: we need to get rid of him ok guys_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: I agree with Christian_

_little-dhampire-goddess: and how we gonna do that_

_luvs-the attic: I agree with rose_

_pyro: we track him down then I will burn him to death_

_little-dhampire-goddess: that's real legit Christian come on seriously. I got a better plan_

_every1 else: what's ur plane_

_little-dhampire-goddess: we ask him to meet us some where and the we tie him to a tree anf then Christian u can burn him down_

_pyro: that's excellent _

_luvs-the-attic: u guys can't be serious that's insane_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: agree's with Lisa_

_little-dhampire-goddess: whos side are u on Adrian mine or lisa's??_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: what r u implying rose???_

_Luvs-the-attic and pyro: here we go again_

_Luvs-the-attic: please don't fight again guys_

_Little-dhampire-goddess:**ignoring Adrian at the moment**_

_No-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here:**not caring what rose does at the moment**_

_Luvs-the-attic: ugh…._

_Pyro: anyway back 2 the plan_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: where are we meeting this guy??_

_Pyro: how about by the pond_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: sounds good_

_Every1 waiting 4 i-love-butterflies to sigh on_

_10 minutes later…….still waiting_

_20 minutes later………still waiting_

_21 minutes later……..finally_

_I-love-butterflies: hey guys_

_Every1: hey _

_Pyro: wanna meet up?_

_i-love-butterflies: ya sure that would be so cool..where_

_little-dhampire-goddess: the pond in 2 hours_

_i-love-butterlfies: awesome c u guys there**really, really, really excited**_

_little-dhampire-goddess and pyro: that was easy_

_luvs-the-attic: yup_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: I luv u rose I'm sorry_

_little-dhampire-goddess:**still ignoring Adrian at the moment**_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: rose come on please _

_luvs-the-attic and pyro: come one rose_

_little-dhampire-goddess: fine but I need some good make up sex Adrian_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: be there in a min_

**no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here has sighed off**

_pyro: wanna hear my song I just came up with_

_luvs-the attic: didn't know u write songs_

_pyro: just came to me like 5 sec ago_

_luvs-the-attic: oh_

_little-dhampire-goddess: hurry up Adrian is gonaa be here soon and I wanna hear ur song too_

_pyro:_ There was a woman, who lived alone.  
Nobody called her on, the telephone.  
She went into the woods one day, found a young chimp, who had gone astray.  
She took that primate home, so she wouldn't have to be alone.  
They spent the winter together, warm in their love despite, the harshness of, the winter weather.

The Chimp and the Woman  
Living together in a house of stone  
The Chimp and the Woman  
They made this house a home.

The chimp and the woman were happy there.  
The chimp was safe, the woman had found a friend  
But the townsfolk heard of, this bizarre affair.  
They said, "How can she love a creature that is covered with hair"

They came with axes and torches, they burnt her front and back porches.  
They kicked in the door shouting, "Death, to the chimp loving whore!"

But they were gone, no one knew were they went.  
Years went by and the world spun around.

Then one day, a strange creature walked into town  
It came in from the wild, it was a half chimp-half human hybrid child.

And it said;  
"I am a chimp child,  
I bring fortunate smiles  
If we could live in peace then all hatred would cease  
If we could learn to love, get the blessings from above.  
If we could all hold hands, then maybe then we'd understand."  
And the people, oh the people, they beat him to death with a rock.

**Gaurdian4life has sighed on**

_Gaurdian4life:**reading past chatting posts**_

_Every1: uh oh_

_Gaurdian4life: care to explain any1_

_Luvs-the-attic: not my idea_

_Pyro and little-dhampire-goddess: thanks lis_

_Gaurdian4life: my office NOW!_

_Every1: ok alberta_

_Gaurdian4life: including adrian_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: ok**not happy**_

_Gaurdian4life: c u guys in 10 min_

**Gaurdian4life has sighed off**

_Every1: laughing historically_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: that was a funny song. _

_Luvs-the-attic: agrees with rose_

_Pyro: thank you, than you very much_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: g2g adrian is here. Have to deliver the bad news about alberta_

_Pyro and luvs-the-attic: c u at alberta's_

**Little-dhampire-goddess ahs sighed off**

**Pyro ahs sighed off**

**Luvs-the-attice has sighed off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little-dhapire-goddess—rose**

**luvs-the-attic--lissa**

**pyro—christian**

**no-need-2-worry-sexy-is—here--adrian**

**i-love-butterflies—mystery guy**

**has all sighed in**

_little-dhampire-goddess: hey lis_

_luvs-the-attic: hey rose_

_pyro: hey lis_

_little-dhampire-goddess: alberta was not nice, it's not like were goin 2 hurt him_

_luvs-the-attic: I can't believe I got probation for ur guy's trouble_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: agree's with lissa_

_little-dhampire-goddess: adrian u didn't even get in trouble_

_l-love-butterflies: I like things that have pink and sparkly_

_little-dhampire-goddess: who r u?? _

_i-love-butterflies: a fragment of ur imagination_

_every1: ughhh....._

_little-dhampire-goddess: I have pink and sparkly things, if u come over i'll show them 2 u_

_i-love-butterflies: really......i would like that a lot_

_little-dhampire-goddess: ok...meet me at my room in one hour_

_i-love-butterflies: awesome ok _

**I-love-butterflies has sighed off to get ready**

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: rose......what do you plan on doing?_

_Little-dhampire-goddess: nothing....nothing at all )_

_pyro: don't do anything with out me rose_

_luvs-the-attic: rose I don't think thaats a good idea, your goona hurt some1 _

_little-dhampire-goddess: christian I wouldn't do any fighting til u got here_

_luvs-the-attic: can't believe u guys_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: im in, no fun happens here anyway_

_little-dhampire-goddess: r u saying that im not fun?...adrian_

_luvs-the-attic: don't start rose_

_pyro: ya please_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: maybe a little why?_

_Luvs-the-attic: do u have to say things like that_

_pyro: agrees with lissa_

_little-dhampire-goddess: don't come over adrian_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: im stilll coming_

_luvs-the-attic and pyro: here we go again_

_little-dhampire-goddess: ignoring adrian_

_luvs-the-attic: I like purple things that have blue spots and lions that are shaved bald_

_every1: what's wrong with lissa_

_luvs-the-attic: please don't leave me_

_little-dhampire-goddess: lis r u ok_

_pyro:**extremly concerned**_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: ignoring rose.**lmao at lissa**_

_luvs-the-attic:**pacing the room**_

_little-dhampire-goddess: sit down lissa _

_pyro: what should we do with lissa_

_little-dhampire-goddess: maybe we should go check on her_

_eveery1: agrees_

**everyone has sighed off **

**eveyone has sighed on hour later**

_little-dhampire-goddess: lis r u ok now_

_luvs-the-attic: ya I think so_

_pyro: thank god_

_no-need-2-woryy-sexy-is-here: darn, cuz that was funny_

_i-love=butterflies:**crying**_

_little-dhampire-goddess: why is he crying_

_pyro: hello....y r u ctying_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: cuz rose stood him up_

_little-dhampire-goddess: oh sh*T, y didn't u remind me adrian?_

_no-need-2-woorry-sexy-is-here: cuz ur ignoring me little dhampire_

_little-dhampire-goddess: come over right now butterflies_

_i-love-butterflies: ok**happy**_

**i-love-butterflies has sighed off**

_little-dhampire-goddess:**smiling evil**_

_luvs-the-attic: rose.....don't do anything u will regret_

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: seriuosly rose.......maybe I should come over with that crep there_

_little-dhampire-goddess: i'll be fine_

**little-dhampire-goddess has sighed off**

_pyro: maybe I should go over there_

_luvs-the-attic: chritian I was thinking u would want to go the attic?_

_Pyro: of course_

**pyro and luvs-the-attic has sighed off**

_no-need-2-worry-sexy-is-here: **fell asleep**_


End file.
